In The Backseat Of A Volvo, Anything Can Happen
by PaintTheRainbow
Summary: Edward and Bella push the physical aspect of their relationship to new limits in the backseat of Edward's Volvo one rainy day in Forks. Bella is so used to Edward cutting their physical contact short, what happens when he doesn't? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: A Secluded Spot

**Hey guys! I took a bit of a hiatus from my FanFiction account, but I'm back. I hope you like this story - it's a little more risque than anything else I've done. Any reader that doesn't want to deal with some more mature content, don't read! ****Here's a disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters portrayed in the following stories (though I wish I did) - they all came from the genius brain of Stephenie Meyer. **

_

* * *

_

_Brriiing!_

The bell rang shrilly, and the classroom sprang into action. I gathered my books quickly and ran out the door, jostling other people out of my way to get out first. I wasn't normally so pushy; in fact, I'd usually pack up my bag extra slowly in order to avoid the inevitable commotion that was caused by the ringing of a school bell. This time, however, was different. My Edward was waiting for me in his shiny silver Volvo out in the parking lot, and I wanted - needed to see him as soon as possible.

When I arrived outside, Edward was already holding the passenger door open, waiting patiently beside it. We locked eye contact as I ran to him, and a dazzling smile broke out on his perfect face. I felt a heated blush creep up my face as I stared willingly into his liquid-gold eyes.

I finally reached Edward. Throwing my arms around his neck in an uncommon public display of affection, I pressed my lips against his cool ones, my heart immediately accelerating to new heights. I moved my lips against his, tracing his full lips with the tip of my tongue. He sighed once, his cold breath washing refreshingly over my face, then pulled away.

"You're energetic today," Edward commented, a familiar crooked grin alighting upon his defined features.

I ignored his attempt to distract me and began to pull his lips back to mine, then hesitated. I looked around furtively and noticed the crowds of students milling around us, getting into their cars and starting their drives back home. We were getting more than a few stares, and with great embarrassment I realized that one of those stares was coming from Mike Newton, who glared jealously at Edward from across the lot.

"How 'bout we go somewhere more private?" I whispered to the angel standing before me. I expected Edward to shake his head to my suggestive proposal, and instead offer to drag me somewhere public and crowded, like a restaurant, where I couldn't put him in a position that endangered my all-too-human life. His quick response surprised me.

"I know just the place."

With a flick of his wrist, Edward maneuvered me into the passenger seat of the Volvo and walked - at a human's pace, since there were still many bystanders lingering in the lot - around to the driver's side. He started the already-purring car and sped off the campus.

As we raced down the quaint, rain-dampened streets of Forks, I began to wonder where exactly we were going. How did I know he wasn't just going to take me out for a night on Port Angeles, instead of somewhere secluded and private where I could be alone with him?

"Edward, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he answered, and said nothing more. I looked over at his flawless profile, and once again speculated on our situation - a romantic relationship between a god and an ordinary girl. Why would said god be remotely interested in the heartbreakingly-average human girl? It just didn't make sense to me. This bothered me, but I didn't voice my thoughts to Edward. The one time I did, bewilderment and pain shone in his topaz eyes, and he urged me to stop thinking of such things. However, my momentary silence gave me away, and Edward took one of his hands off the wheel to massage my shoulders.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked me, the tips of his long, white fingers rubbing in circles on my neck. I didn't respond; I just closed my eyes and sighed in contentment, hoping that he wasn't really waiting for an answer. I deflected his query with a question of my own.

"So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. Edward shook his head and smiled.

"Please?" I insisted childishly. "Puh_-lease?"_ I opened my brown eyes as wide as I could and pouted, pushing my bottom lip out. I blinked twice, fluttering my eyelashes. "Please?" I asked again.

Edward's face grew slack, and his eyes widened. "Ummm…"

I could hear the reluctance in his voice. He gazed at me with longing, then tore his eyes away, focusing on the dark road whizzing away underneath the tires.

"We're here now," he said, and he turned the wheel in a sharp left, driving the car into a narrow opening in the forest on the side of the road. I gazed out the window, noticing for the first time that heavy droplets of rain battered the roof of the Volvo. The sky was a dark gray outside, and thick storm clouds gathered together above us. We were driving along an old dirt road, and leafy, swaying trees lined its edges. We crossed a wooden bridge, and then Edward stopped the car half a mile later.

We were on the edge of a canyon, a steep cliff that gave us the most beautiful view I had ever witnessed. The angry storm clouds that I had noticed earlier cast a shadow over the canyon's borders, and brilliant rays of sunlight peeked out from beneath the cracks of the clouds and sprayed beams of sunshine over the rocky cliff shelves. Clear-blue droplets of rain pattered endlessly over the scene before me. I gasped in wonder and surprise at the striking, unassuming beauty that lay before us.

"Edward," I murmured, "it's absolutely gorgeous." I raised my eyes in his direction.

Instead of staring at the stunning landscape in front of us, like I had expected him to be, Edward was gazing at me, with nothing less than what seemed like awe and admiration on his face. I hesitated, then started to speak.

"What - ?" I never got to finish asking my question.

Edward grabbed my face roughly and pressed his cool lips to mine. With apparent urgency, our lips moved together in sync, and our willing bodies fit together perfectly. Edward reluctantly pulled his lips away from my eager mouth and left a trail of tender kisses across my jawbone and down my neck. I sighed in satisfaction, and that one sound seemed to make Edward's kisses even more rough and uncontrolled. I tried to scoot closer to him, but the steering wheel, dashboard, and gear shift between us made that almost impossible.

In a blur, Edward cradled me against his hard chest and gently pulled our interlinked bodies to the backseat. With unexpected forcefulness, he eased me backwards so that I was lying, facing the ceiling, while he hovered over me. We resumed our passionate kissing, my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands stroking every inch of my body. I nibbled on the edge of his lip, causing him to groan softly. I ran my hands through his tousled, bronze hair and pressed myself ever closer to his granite-hard body.

Several minutes passed, and Edward didn't stop our escalating physical contact like he usually did. I seized this unanticipated opportunity with great enthusiasm, pushing our limits farther than ever. I began to stealthily unbutton my red blouse, hoping against hope that he wouldn't stop us. He didn't. I reached the last button of my blouse and slid it off my shoulders. I heard Edward gasp as he looked below my neck - territory that we hadn't yet explored. As he stared down at my chest, I had a moment of hormonal insecurity - what if he didn't like what he saw? However, this flash of self-doubt was quickly erased when I felt his cool, delicious breath tickle my ear, and he murmured, "You are so beautiful."

Edward softly traced the flat planes of my stomach with great caution, and a light shudder rippled through my body. I sluggishly pulled his face back to mine to continue kissing. He pulled back, and for a moment I thought that our incredibly annoying physical boundaries had been reached. I futilely prepared myself for overwhelming disappointment, but when I raised my eyes, I saw a devilish gleam twinkle in Edward's eyes. This new gleam definitely did not make me think that he was going to cut our physical contact short, but exactly the opposite.

* * *

**Hmmm... what exactly is Edward planning to do? That devilish gleam of his could only anticipate a naughty, naughty thought! Leave a review of what you thought of the story, and tell me if you want more. If at least ten people want the rest of the story, I guess I'll make myself write it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the Rules

A naughty smile pulled up the edges of Edward's mouth. His golden eyes twinkled with mischief. His resolved expression seemed to waver for a split second, and then it relaxed into a serene state of resolution once again. He drew his breath in sharply and bent down close to me, his lips touching the outer edge of my ear. As Edward whispered, his lips rubbed gently against my ear and hair, sending vibrant flares of tingling electricity up and down my humming body.

"As I've said before, if I'm going to break the rules, why not break them thoroughly?"

My mind instantly whirred into chaotic motion, and vivid fantasies of myself and Edward truly being together at last flashed by in Technicolor and amazing quality. Maybe the quality was so defined because I was about to experience it for real … maybe? I could only hope with my annoyingly chaste vampire/boyfriend.

Edward sat up in the cramped backseat of the Volvo. He was so tall, he had to hunch his back in order to keep his now-disheveled head of hair from hitting the ceiling. He raked his hand through his hair once, and although it was probably an automatic, unthinking motion for him, that one movement sent my heart into embarrassing tremors. I saw him grin to my reaction out of the corner of my eye, and in one fluid motion, Edward ripped off his starched, cuffed, white button-down shirt and tossed it to the front of the car.

I gasped in surprise, quite audibly. His marble-smooth chest was right before me in all of its glory. Edward's long, lean bicep muscles rippled subtly as he made the simple motion of throwing his shirt away. Edward grinned again at my look of confusion mixed with awe, and I let my gaze run appreciatively up and down his body. I saved the best for last – his face – and when I stared into his topaz eyes, the burning ferocity in them made the yearning, hormonal-driven monster inside me roar with impatience and desire. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore; I struggled to sit up within the confines of the small Volvo, and once I managed to, I slid into Edward's waiting lap and kissed him urgently with a passion I did not know my human body was capable of feeling.

He kissed me back, equally as ferociously, and our shortened breaths became gasps for air as time passed and our lips kept on moving, back and forth. I tightened my legs around Edward's waist, pressing myself closer to him; I felt pleased when I heard the quiet groan it brought forth from him, that single sound compelling me to kiss more fervently and with more zeal. I wound my fingers securely in his bronze locks of hair, and Edward squeezed me more firmly in return. His roving hands explored the recesses and niches of my body, and as they skimmed the tops of my breasts, I struggled for breath for my heart seemed to swell and my lungs constrict. I kissed every inch of every surface of his perfect body that I could reach with my lips – I found that nibbling on Edward's ear aroused him the most; I could tell from the loud moan he emitted after I gently brought down the tips of my incisors to his lobe. I maneuvered our tangled bodies so that he was lying on his back while I pressed myself on top of him; unlike before when our positions were reversed, I didn't have to only hover over Edward like he did for me, since I knew he could handle my weight. Edward stroked the length of my back, and soon I realized he was tracing the outline of my spinal cord (which I could only imagine felt very delicate and fragile and human-like under his strong hands). Our kisses built into heated sessions where no talking was even possible, and I began to feel like I was ready to take the next step. No, I _knew _I was prepared to go further than we'd ever gone before. The only question was, was he?

I slyly fingered the zipper of his dark-wash jeans, running the tips of my fingers across the edge of his waistband. Almost immediately Edward pulled away and grasped my face in his hand, the other hand reaching for mine that strayed into forbidden territory. I sighed in defeat and slowly raised my eyes towards his penetrating gaze.

"I know, I know," I said, obvious disappointment layering my defeated tone. "You can't, because it might hurt me. I get that. I'm sorry."

Edward blinked once, and I saw the repressed pain and frustration lying dormant in his stunning, long-lashed eyes. He shook his head slightly, then spoke.

"Bella," he murmured softly, "there is nothing I want more than this, what we're doing right now. I may be a vampire, but I'm also a man – a man frozen in time with 17 year old hormones forever!"

I laughed faintly at his attempt for a halfhearted joke in this serious time. He continued.

"However, I think we can do this. I think I can make love to you while you're human, and I grow more confident every day while I'm near you. To think that all I used to think about was drinking your tasty blood!" Edward grimaced slightly. "Now, all I crave is _you_, your company, your very being. There is nothing more that I want."

I widened my eyes hopefully at this promising speech, and my eyes must have asked a sort of unanswered question for Edward opened his mouth again, caressing my cheek with his thumb as he spoke.

"Soon. Soon, I will give you every physical aspect of our relationship that you desire, and that I desire just as much." He smiled at the joyful expression that must have taken a hold of my features. "In fact, I could probably make love to you right now, in the back of this little car, and my self-control would stay intact… I believe. But I want our first time to be more special – you deserve better. And I know that I have a lot to compensate for, me being a monstrous, natural-born predator and everything." He said the last line lightheartedly, a smirk playing across his lips, so I knew he was in a good mood.

I lifted my finger and stroked the bridge of his perfectly straight, smooth nose.

"That sounds perfect," I breathed. "But exactly how soon is 'soon'?"

Edward closed his eyes and hummed contentedly at the warmth that my caressing finger must have been emanating.

"'Soon' is…" His voice hitched and broke off as I bent down slowly and brushed my lips back and forth across his prominent cheekbone. I let the tip of my tongue slide gently across his cheek's smooth expanse of skin. My heart hammered loudly, and I began to feel guilty that I was attempting to use my nearly-pathetic seduction skills in an attempt to sway the "soon" decision. Edward's grip tightened around my waist; I smiled in response. He made an endeavor to speak again, his eyes opening, their steady gaze focused solely upon my face.

"We can go back to my house. Right now." Edward's voice was low, husky with pent-up emotion. "Carlisle, Esme, and the rest are gone on a hunting trip; they won't be back before tomorrow afternoon. You could tell Charlie that you're having a sleepover with Alice, and I'd have you all to myself… if you want." On the last part, Edward seemed to speak shyly, and he lowered his gaze to the floor of the Volvo.

My breathing quickened, and all the fantasies I had remembered earlier flooded back. Me and Edward, in his big house all by ourselves… me and Edward, in his bedroom, our entangled bodies writhing passionately on the floor… me and Edward, finally consummating our otherworldly love. My mind spun with the amazing possibilities, and I was so wrapped up in my whirring imagination that I almost forgot Edward was waiting apprehensively for an answer. I nodded eagerly.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, Edward!" I placed my hand inside his much-bigger one. "That is _exactly _what I want."

Edward looked up, a wide grin spreading swiftly across his gorgeous, pale face. He took my chin between his index finger and thumb, and quickly kissed the tip of my nose and forehead. A flush of delighted heat crept up my cheeks as I imagined what the hours ahead would hold for us.

In a motion so fast I could see nothing but a blur, Edward placed my body back in the front seat of the Volvo, snapping on my seatbelt with another flick of his wrist. He got in the front seat, slid on his wrinkled shirt, and started the engine, the silver car roaring to life. We sped out of the forest and down the twisting road, making our way back to the Cullen mansion. Edward glanced over at me and pressed his lips together; I had never seen his face look more animated and alive. Deftly maneuvering the steering wheel with one hand, Edward grabbed my hand that rested on his forearm, interlocking our fingers together in a familiar way. We said nothing on the drive back to Forks; our excited thoughts were connected on a level that transcended ordinary speech, and our silence was one of extreme anticipation. As the Volvo skidded to a halt outside the Cullen house, I ripped off my seatbelt, more impatient than I'd ever been in my entire life. I reached to open the passenger door, but Edward's cool grip on my wrist stopped me. I glanced at him, wondering the reason for his unexpected hesitation. His suddenly serious golden eyes bored into mine, his mouth set into a firm line.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Edward's velvety voice was grave, his eyes troubled and unsure. I placed my free hand comfortingly over the hand that restrained me.

"Edward, I'm sure."

Those three simple words seemed to dissipate Edward's somber mood, and he nodded slowly. "Okay."

Together, our hands intertwined as always, we walked wordlessly to the front door of the house and up the winding stairs. My heart beat rapidly, and although I felt the disconcerting jabs of nervousness, I had never been more excited. We reached the wood-paneled door of Edward's bedroom, and after a short moment of hesitation, Edward twisted the doorknob and threw it open.

A king-size bed with cream-colored sheets lay in the middle of the room. It was stately, ornate, and very out of place in a vampire's bedroom. Since when did Edward have a bed? Was it possible that he had been planning for this moment, too?

In one rapid movement, Edward bent down, hooked his arms around the back of my knees, and swung me up so that he cradling me against his firm chest. He took a step forward and tossed me onto the soft bed with unexpected roughness, but his good aim allowed my head to hit the soft pillows gently. I struggled to sit up, then patted the area of bed sheets beside me. Edward growled, a low rumble ripping from his chest, and leapt onto the bed next to me.

I knew that tonight would be one for the ages.


	3. Chapter 3: A Breakfast Treat

**Hi guys! This is the third and probably last part of the story, and I present you with the oh-so-sacred lemon in this chapter. I hope you like it, and tell me if you want the story to continue! Although I'm running low on ideas, I'll lengthen this story if you guys want me to. Sorry for the delays between chapters; school is kicking my butt! That said, enjoy...**

* * *

We were twisting violently on the bed, our limbs entangled, our bodies molded together, my frenetic pace matching his as we struggled to get closer, faster, harder.

My lips ached with chafing from kissing Edward for hours, but I welcomed the pain, reveled in it. My heart felt as if it would burst out of chest, as if my lungs would explode with rapid breathing each time Edward touched me, each time I felt his soft caress on my sensitive skin. My body was experiencing things – and not just physical things, but emotional, too – that it had never experienced before.

I was in heaven.

Why had Edward said in the beginning, "It would be better if you stayed away from me"? Having this, getting to feel this, was the best thing that had ever happened to me. After getting to make love with Edward – and not just once, but repeatedly over six (going on seven) incredible hours – I wondered how I had ever managed to live with our celibate relationship before, how I had settled when I could have had _this_. Not that our relationship before sex was dull or boring – truthfully, just the opposite! – but these newfound sensations were so marvelous, so amazing, I couldn't believe I hadn't gotten down on my knees, begged, cried, whatever it took, for Edward to give this one thing to me.

Now, Edward was kissing my skin, my neck, behind my ears. His deft hands worked their way across my body as I worked my hands across his. He made a sound of glorious elation as I touched him between his legs, lingering there until I felt a now-familiar dampness. I smiled. Maybe I wasn't so bad at this after all.

"Do it, Edward; now," I murmured, placing my lips close to his ear. Sure, he could hear me if I was several feet away from him – probably even a hundred feet – but I loved the seeing the way the fine hairs on his neck stood up when I let the gentle tingle of my breath fan across his face.

Without hesitation, Edward jostled our interlocked positions a bit and entered me. Immediately, thrilled sighs of relief escaped from both of our lips. I let the tips of my fingers curl around the nape of his neck, digging in my fingernails a little into its soft skin.

"Harder." I looked Edward firmly in the eye as I whispered this word, knowing that his automatic response with me was anything but "harder." He thought he would hurt me, but I knew he wouldn't.

With slight reluctance, Edward pressed vigorously into my all-too-willing body, and I felt him harden inside of me. His eyelids drifted shut, soft groans emitting forth from his lips for the following couple of minutes. My body fell into a limp, languid state on the feathery comforter as I drew closer to my point of euphoria. My breathing grew labored, my chest heaving up and down with the intense effort, and Edward opened his eyes. His steady gaze bore into mine; he knew I was about to reach it. I licked my lips impatiently, aching for the moment of release that was surely about to arrive. Edward saw my burning impatience and pulled one of his hands out of my hair, guiding it between my legs. His nimble fingers worked swiftly; he rubbed in circles until my sighs became screams of wild anticipation. Edward bent his lips toward mine and kissed me, his pale hand still moving furiously between my legs, until I broke away from his mouth to fully immerse myself in the exalted state that had finally reached me.

"I love you, Isabella," Edward murmured into my ear as I shrieked with joy.

… … … … … … … … …

It was the morning after, and we were in the kitchen making breakfast. Or rather, I was watching, perched on the gleaming counter top, as Edward skillfully whipped up a creamy batter of pancakes. My stomach grumbled at the thought of them, and Edward smirked at me.

"I see sex isn't your _only _human craving," he teased, flicking the leftover batter from the bowl towards where I was sitting. I felt a light patter as the batter sprinkled my face; I laughed. I wiped the sticky mess from my chin and cheeks and placed the batter-covered finger in my mouth, slowly sucking away the mixture that coated it. Edward stared, the smirk gone from his lips, as I slowly pulled my finger out.

"Looks like I'm not the only one turned-on right now," I responded, giggling. Edward laughed with me and shrugged his wide shoulders. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. As he began to pull away, I gripped his shoulders, lengthening the kiss. As our lips moved energetically, I felt Edward's cool hand slide up my thigh, under the blue silk bathrobe I was wearing. I had nothing else on but the thin robe. His long fingers entered me; I moaned in excitement. After a few moments, his fingers slid out, rubbing the exact spot he knew would arouse me the most. I bit my lip with force, overwhelmed by the passionate sensations that flooded through my heightened nerve ends. Like the night before, my body grew limp, and I lowered my back onto the cool marble counter. A few minutes passed, and Edward finished. I was still lying on my back when he brought a towering stack of pancakes to the table, setting a tall glass of orange juice beside it.

"Come now, darling; you really need to eat something," Edward called, and when I didn't move from the counter, he took me into his arms and set me down on the chair before the bountiful breakfast. The spicy aroma of the maple syrup mixed with the intoxicating smell of freshly-squeezed oranges reached my nose, and I ate with fervor. I had almost finished eating when Edward's small silver phone vibrated next to me on the table; I handed it to him without breaking stride in eating the feast before me. (It was really that good.)

Edward answered; I heard a low murmur from the other end that sounded a lot like Alice's bell-like voice. Edward spoke for a few moments, his lips moving so fast that I couldn't even make out the words, and then flipped the phone closed. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Alice just told me that they're staying in the Adirondacks a little longer," he said. "Emmett and Jasper are really liking the wildlife that lives there, and Esme and Alice have found the scenery quite charming." Edward rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she called to let us know that they won't be back until tomorrow, instead of today."

I slurped up the last of the orange juice and grinned. I avoided Edward's curious gaze for a moment, then raised my eyes to meet his. He was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do today?" he asked me, placing his hand over mine. "After giving me such a wonderful night last night, I am your servant now, and your every wish is my command." He said the last part in a joking tone, but I knew he meant every word he said.

I pressed my lips together, imagining the possibilities. A free house all to ourselves? No parents, no guardians, just me and Edward? I knew exactly what I wanted.

I reached under the table, letting my hand rest on his lap. I massaged his inner jeans-clad thigh, and Edward's topaz eyes widened.

"How 'bout we just stay in today?" I suggested, and Edward nodded slowly. He smiled his crooked smile.

"You know," he said, his voice husky, "I think that's a great idea."

The world flashed around me as Edward darted over to my seat at the table, swung me across his back, and ran upstairs at top speed. I grinned; I didn't know my plan was going to be so well-received. It seemed like he wanted this just as much as I did, even though I thought that was impossible.

We reached the bedroom. Kicking open the door, Edward unclasped my hands from around his neck and lowered me onto the bed. As I ripped off my robe and Edward scrambled out of his jeans, I pictured the long, glorious day that lay ahead of us and beamed with absolute happiness.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Not enough lemon? Too much lemon? Reading over this, I just realized that I did a total _Breaking Dawn_ by making Bella all hungry after she and Edward gets it on. Sorry, totally didn't mean to do that xD **


	4. Chapter 4: Bedroom Escapades

**Alright, so this is just a little chapter, but I didn't really know what else to talk about. This takes place about 12 hours after the end of the third chapter, and I actually got the idea from someone that reviewed my story! So thanks to whoever that was... And if you have any more fun ideas, don't hesitate to tell me about it! Rated M for lots of sexuality.**

* * *

Edward grunted loudly as I rubbed up and down the shaft of his throbbing member; I lightly pinched its wet, pink nose, causing shudders to ripple through Edward's body. I lowered my mouth to it, bobbing my head up and down, sucking in as much as I could. With an animalistic moan, Edward grabbed a fistful of my chestnut brown hair and clenched it tightly, forcing my head to go up and down, faster and faster. My fingers stroked the crevice between his muscular legs as I continued this pumping motion. Edward's groans were getting louder and more untamed; I knew he was about to climax. His hands released my hair and gripped the bed, and I could see gaping holes beginning to form on the Esme's favorite 800-thread-count white sheets. I pumped faster, swallowing when I could, rubbing my spit up and down the shaft to increase his pleasure. Edward was shouting now, and I could tell that he had never been this aroused. He yelped my name over and over again, wild grunting intermingling with the lilting syllables of my name. Suddenly, I heard the front door slam downstairs – Emmett's distinctive rumbling guffaw quickly followed. Shock registered in my brain first, then disbelief, and finally, sickening embarrassment. The Cullens…were home?

I gasped and looked at Edward. When he didn't respond – only lay there in the same position, fists clenching the sheets, his member standing erect from his body – I realized that, in his pleasured state, he didn't hear the arrival of his family. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and shook them, willing him out of his stupefied condition. Edward's eyelids opened lazily and then widened once he saw the conflicting emotions swelling in my features. Another barreling laugh rang through the house – _Emmett_, I thought again. Edward shot up. In a blur, he jumped out of bed and dressed himself. I just sat there, dazed and confused, and when Edward saw that I wasn't going to move, he dressed me. After yanking a wrinkled sweater-dress over my head, he pulled me by the hand downstairs. I shook my clouded head as we sped down the winding stairs; I glanced at Edward. His jaw was clenched, which was never a good sign. His eyebrows were furrowed, and I could see anger and dire embarrassment struggling in his eyes for control.

We entered the kitchen, where the Cullens were grouped around the table. The first thing I saw was Emmett's shaking shoulders – shaking , I realized, with immense laughter. He pointed at us, opened his mouth, and then shut it again as he dissolved into even more raucous giggles. My face burning in shame, I looked around at the rest of the Cullens, who I found were avoiding my gaze. Jasper's face looked as if he were sucking a lemon, which I recognized as a face that was trying desperately not to laugh. Alice covered her mouth with one dainty hand, and her eyes were crinkled in amusement. With a growing sense of dread, I turned my gaze to Carlisle and Esme – but they were no better, because they were obviously fighting back laughter, as well. I felt the pressure on my hand increase as Edward tightened his iron grip. He cleared his throat.

"Hello," he said, his voice cracking a little. "Bella and I didn't realize you all would be back so soon." I blushed furiously. Emmett pulled his hands away from his grinning face and seemed to gather himself together.

"You sure as hell didn't realize!" he yelped, breaking into unruly laughter once more. A snigger escaped from Jasper's throat. I felt the tips of my ears turn red, and Edward's eyes flashed with irritation.

"You know, you might have called and informed me that you were coming back early," he hissed, gritting his teeth together. Suddenly, I became aware of my bare feet, tangled hair, and wrinkled dress. I fidgeted, trying to straighten the dress in a discreet manner. I felt Esme's acute gaze on me, and I stared down at the tiled floor in humiliation. Jasper coughed.

"We didn't realize…that you guys would be so…busy." Jasper's disciplined voice broke on the last word, and he joined his brother in riotous laughter. I saw Carlisle shake his head sternly at Jasper, but he was already bumping fists with Emmett and throwing his head back in hilarity. I instinctively shrunk into Edward's side, attempting to hide myself from everybody's penetrating stares. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist; I leaned on it for support that I desperately needed.

"Now, now, boys," Carlisle broke in, "there will be no more discussion of this." I felt Edward give a quiet sigh of relief.

"Edward is a grown man," he continued, "and he has the right to choose what he wants to do with his–" Carlisle coughed, "–his free time." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tiny smirk alight on Carlisle's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"How about you boys make yourself useful and help me finish renovating the garage?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrow a bit. Still shaking with laughter, Emmett and Jasper followed Carlisle outside, but not before they poked Edward, punching his shoulder and whispering lewd remarks to him.

After the kitchen had cleared out, I dared to glance up at Edward. He was glowering, standing as still as stone, and I imagined that if he had been human, he would be blushing, as well. I touched his arm softly comfortingly.

"It's all right, Edward." I pulled his chin down so I could meet his gaze. "They'll forget about it – well, they probably will never forget, but it'll die down soon, I promise."

Edward looked at me and his scowling demeanor softened. He grudgingly gave me a halfhearted smile.

"If that was bad for me, I can't imagine how bad it must have been for you," he admitted, and pulled me in for a quick kiss.

I began to wrap my arms around his neck but stopped when I felt something poking me in the waist. I giggled. Was Edward tickling me?

I looked down and gasped. There was a tent in Edward's jeans! His erection had not gone down! We had stood before the entire Cullen family with obvious evidence of our sexual encounter – and now everyone had seen Edward in his excited state. The truth of the matter sank in, and I slumped against Edward's side. He saw what I had been looking at with such a shocked expression, and he groaned loudly.

"Great," I heard him mutter. "That will be the topic of discussion amongst Emmett and Jazz for at least the next hundred years."


	5. Chapter 5: The List

**This is the fifth part to my little collection of chapters. It occurs a month after the "incident" at Edward's house, and Bella still hasn't lived down the embarrassment of it all. Of course, Bella being Bella, she manages to become even more mortified with a little list that's being passed around school. xD.  
**

* * *

_Psssssst_.

A loud whispering came from my right, and I sighed in annoyance. Honors Calculus wasn't one of my easier classes, and I needed to pay attention to Mr. Creech if I wanted to maintain my A average. Edward had been helping me as much as possible, tutoring me into the wee hours of the night, but I was often distracted by the way his full lips moved when he pronounced a long mathematical term or when he accidentally brushed his cool arm against mine as he reached for a pencil. Those tutoring sessions usually evolved into lengthy make-out sessions – of course, I was completely fine with that, but my Calculus grade wasn't exactly screaming in contentment.

Rolling my eyes at the rapid stream-of-conscious rattling around in my sleep-deprived head, I glanced over to see Mike waving a piece of paper at me. He raised his eyebrows, gesturing for me to take the crumpled piece of loose-leaf. With another disgruntled sigh, I grabbed the paper from his hand, smoothing out the wrinkles so I could read it. My stomach automatically dropped when I realized what it was all about.

_Best and Worst of the Senior Class_, read the title, underlined in purple ink as if to emphasize the obvious significance of this statement. I lowered my eyes to the next line, my stomach sinking even deeper as I read through the entire note.

_Best Hair – Callie Winston, Freesia Gregory, Brenda Simpson_

_Best Ass – Maddy Stockholm, Heather Trea, Bella Swan_

_Best Tits – Freesia Gregory, Yuki Song, Kimberly Stevenson_

_Biggest Flirt – Ava Frost, Maddy Stockholm_

The list went on and on. Beside each category was a list of names of girls from Forks High's senior class, each category being even more derogatory than the previous. There were scrawled tally marks next to each name, which must have been the votes of the class.

I gritted my teeth in frustration at my classmates' callous behavior. Obviously this list was drawn up by boys, since the categories were directed only towards girls, but the girls had apparently participated in the voting process. Did they have no dignity? Of course, I was more than a little irked – and very embarrassed – that my name was one of the nominated. Best… ass? Seriously? Who did these guys think they were? I cradled my head in my hands as a familiar flush of heat colored my cheeks.

Instantly, I felt Edward's eyes on me. He was sitting right beside me, as always, and he must have sensed the waves of tension and frustration rolling off my taut body. I peeked up at him through my hands. His golden eyes, stunning as ever, were narrowed in confusion – a look that changed to understanding and grudging amusement as he read the thoughts of our classmates surrounding him.

My eyes widened, then tightened in anger. Edward wasn't angry? He obviously wasn't, since I could now spot a crooked grin lurking around the corners of his mouth. Why wasn't he angry? Why wasn't he choking these juvenile, crass, perverse boys in a passionate rage? Edward saw my furious expression and hurried to write me a note.

I crumpled the _Best and Worst_ list into a ball and threw it at Mike's head just in time to receive a note from my left, from Edward. I opened the neatly folded piece of paper to see a long paragraph of perfect calligraphy penned before me.

_Bella, darling, I'm sorry. I know you're annoyed with these infantile boys, but it really is quite amusing. If you were humiliated by this incident, I would never, ever view the situation as comical, but I can see you are much more irritated than mortified. Of course, it aggravates me a tiny bit that these stupid boys are judging you, looking at you. But you are mine, and I am yours, and I don't feel at all insecure about our relationship. Therefore, I am amused. Please forgive me._

_P.S. Your... bottom really is perfectly formed. Which is why I voted for you._

I gasped in shock. Which turned to disbelief. Which turned into indignant, unbridled vehemence. Narrowing my eyes, I threw Edward the dirtiest look I could muster up. He stared back at me innocently.

Oh, now, this was really too much. Edward was actually going to let this slide! I didn't care if he thought my butt was a good one (although the thought did make me flush a little with involuntary pleasure). These maddening boys needed to be stopped one way or another, and if Edward wasn't going to help me, I was going to do it myself.

Not to mention, I thought with dread, Emmett was really going to have a field day with this one. He hadn't even stopped making suggestive remarks about the incident that occurred a month earlier – the Cullen family had walked in on me and Edward having loud, unrestrained, passionate sex. Even now, I still couldn't look Esme in the eye. Whenever Carlisle wasn't looking, Emmett would grin wickedly at Edward and me, pumping his fists through the air, wriggling his butt, and moaning softly. I was flooded with humiliation each time, and those crude jokes would only worsen if Emmett got wind of the fact that I had been nominated for _Best Ass_. I sighed.

Realizing that Edward was still waiting for a reply, I uncapped my ballpoint pen and quickly scrawled a few words.

_Whatever. This isn't over. These boys are going down._

I tossed him the note, my uncanny clumsiness steering the folded paper towards the floor instead of Edward's outstretched hand. Edward casually plucked the note out of the air with two dexterous fingers before it hit the ground.

I glanced to my right, glaring at Mike with all my power. He had on a sheepish, _what-can-ya-do?_ look on his face with his shoulders raising in a shrug. I looked around the rest of the classroom and noticed the other boys winking lewdly at me or grinning suggestively. I sighed for the hundredth time, willing the clock hands to tick faster so I could escape this suddenly claustrophobic little room.

* * *

**I know that was short, and I promise an update soon. I will also live up to my rating in the next chapter, so those of you who are looking for smut, hold on there. Please review if you have time -- I will most likely update a whole lot sooner if I have feedback to motivate me!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Speech

**Here is the sixth chapter -- enjoy!**

* * *

I was furious.

I was so angry, I wouldn't have been surprised if red smoke started pouring out of my nostrils and pointy little horns sprouted from the top of my head.

Why the sudden need for anger management, you ask? Simple. The most embarrassing thing in the history of forever had happened: I, Isabella Marie Swan, had won the title of "Best Ass" in the senior class of Forks High.

Mike had told me only ten minutes before. I was walking to my car in the school parking lot when he had bounded up next to me, an absurd grin stretched across his face. I had given him a sideways glance, wondering what this unexpected silliness was all about. Mike coughed once, obviously embarrassed, and then fulfilled his duty by telling me the news. I tried to speak at first, but sputtered when anger engulfed me and I couldn't find the words. I stomped away in a huff, leaving a bewildered Mike behind.

Now I was sitting in my room, finishing my Physics homework. I was silent as I wrote the calculations; Edward lounged lazily on my bed, his long legs hanging over the bottom edge. He watched me intently, and I could see a curious twinkle in his topaz eyes as I bit my lip and fidgeted restlessly. Edward folded his arms behind his head and pursed his lips.

"Bella, love, I know you're mad," he began. I looked up at him and furrowed my brow.

"Mad?" I echoed in disbelief, breaking my self-imposed period of silence. "I'll let you know, Edward, that I'm a little more than just _mad_." I turned my gaze back to my open textbook, stubbornly refusing to say anything more.

In a flash, I felt Edward's cool grip tugging my chin upwards, his stunning face in startling proximity to my own. I melted a little as I gazed into his understanding eyes; it really wasn't fair that he dazzled me so often. How was a girl supposed to keep her anger in such a situation? When he spoke, his delicious breath fanned across my face, and my levelheaded stance crumbled even more.

"You are more than just mad, I can see that," he continued. "I am truly sorry that I did not take your side before; I suppose the situation came across as amusing until I saw your view towards the matter."

My eyes narrowed at the word _amusing_, and Edward smoothed out the wrinkle on my forehead with a quiet chuckle. His velvety fingers moved to my cheek next, massaging my heated skin in circular motions. Edward slowly lowered his lips to mine, and my breathing automatically hitched.

His glass-smooth lips brushed lightly over my bottom lip once, and then he pulled back slightly. I pouted, disappointed that he was ending it so soon.

"Do you forgive me?" Edward breathed, his face only centimeters apart from my own. I was utterly powerless to say anything but "yes."

When that syllable had escaped from my lips, Edward continued where he had left off – to my total joy. Our kissing escalated, our lips moving furiously, my fingers intertwining in his bronze hair. Edward gripped me back just as tightly, his hands moving from the back of my neck to my elbows to my waist. We were sitting vertically on the bed, and I pushed him back so I was on top of him, his body directly beneath mine. I molded myself to his stone shape, wrapping one leg around his waist in a fervor of passion. Edward trailed one hand down my spine. His hand went further, until it rested on top of my butt. His hand was motionless for a split second, and then it curved around my rear's shape. I immediately froze. Edward Cullen was grabbing my ass? Could this have anything to do with what had happened earlier that day – the "list" debacle?

Edward felt my tension and quickly removed his hand, pulling away from me. He held my shoulder firmly, obvious confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… Did I do something wrong?" he asked me, uncertainty breaking through his velvety voice. I cringed; was he actually going to make me say it?

"I…uh…" I stuttered, unable to find the right words. Even though my brain knew this wasn't so, my heart needed to know if Edward was like the rest of the boys, if he viewed my butt like they did.

Edward cradled my chin in his large palm, and he looked desperate to know what I was thinking.

"Please, Bella, you can tell me anything."

I looked down at my hands, twisting the gold ring he gave me for our anniversary in endless circles. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I contemplated my next words. I took a deep breath as Edward let out an impatient sigh.

"Did you just do that—" I picked up his hand and placed it lightly on my butt, imitating his previous pose, "—because of the thing that happened today?" I glanced up. His eyes were still puzzled, and I swallowed nervously. "You know, the whole "Best Ass" thing?"

I kept my gaze directed to my hands, too embarrassed to look up at his expression. What was going through his head right now? I was anxious to interpret his face, to see if I had hurt him in some way, but my mortification overshadowed my curiosity.

There was silence, and then a roar of laughter. I finally looked up, my curiosity winning out, to see Edward doubled over, his sides shaking with mirth as he tried to speak between laughing so hard. I raised my eyebrows and placed my hands on his hips, waiting impatiently for him to regain his composure.

"Bella, darling," Edward said, once he has controlled his laughter. "That is absolutely _not_ thereason I decided to touch you there." He shook his head in amusement. "I placed my hand there—" Edward brushed his palm across my butt, all of my nerves screaming in pleasure, "—because I simply could not restrain myself. You're beautiful – every single part of you – and I cannot help but appreciate it. The male part of me cannot help but appreciate it."

Shame flooded through me, abased that I had jumped to such conclusions. But then Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, and I could see a mischievous smirk playing around his full lips.

"Of course," he continued, "as vulgar and judgmental as those boys may be, they did have one thing right when they voted you as _Best_…" Edward trailed off as I smacked him across the arm, hard.

* * *

The next day in the cafeteria, I was acting strange, and I knew it. Edward had shot me at least a dozen suspicious looks throughout the day, and even Angela had raised her eyebrows at my jumpy state. I was sitting with Alice on my left, Edward on my right, Angela and Ben across from me, and Mike, Jessica, and the rest of the gang surrounding us.

I stayed relatively quiet during the lunch period, but the rest of the table was discussing a variety of things, including the awful _Best and Worst_ list that had circulated the previous day. Mike and his friends went through a play-by-play, describing who had come up with the idea for the list (Eric) and the process they went through for nominating the girls. I silently fumed through the length of the discussion; I still couldn't believe how degrading they were being.

Edward noticed my stiffness and patted my arm soothingly. He changed the subject, to my relief, by asking Mike about his new car. The discussion changed course, but I still very angry with the entire situation, and I was prepared to get revenge.

"I'll be right back," I murmured to Edward, and he nodded, searching my eyes carefully. I avoided his focused gaze and pushed away from the lunch table. My heart beating rapidly and my hands quickly gathering sweat, I walked to the center of the lunchroom where there was an empty table. I took a deep breath to steady my pounding heart and climbed on to the table; the room quickly grew silent. I blushed furiously when I saw all the curious gazes trained to me; it was very unlike me to willingly draw attention to myself. But this had to be done, so I swallowed my self-doubt and held my head high.

"Excuse me," I began, my voice trembling a little. I paused, then took another breath to steady my voice. When I continued, I was pleased to note that intonation was reasonably poised.

"As most of you may know, a list was passed around yesterday. It was a _Best and Worst _list, and it had some names of girls from the senior class on it."

I could hear several chuckles now, and my heart sank. But upon further examination, I saw most girls scowling or giving the laughing males dirty looks. My spirits rose a little at their obvious discontent with the list; maybe I wasn't the only one unhappy with all of this.

"This list wasn't fair to us girls," I continued, my voice growing louder. "This list only demeans us, and rating our physical qualities and attributes is _not _something I can condone. We more than just boobs or a butt, and it's time that you guys realize that!"

At the end of my little speech, applause and cheers rang through the lunchroom. All of the senior girls – and a few guys, including Edward, I noticed with pleasure – were on their feet, clapping loudly and pumping their fists in agreement. The majority of guys were shaking their heads and rolling their eyes, but I expected that. They weren't displeased, just skeptical, but I suspected that what I was about to say next would change that.

After the cheering had died down, I raised my fist; inside my clenched fingers was a clean piece of paper decorated with red ink. I unrolled the paper, holding it above my head, and cleared my throat once.

"I think it's time for the boys to get a taste of their own medicine, don't you, girls?" Several _Yeah!_s echoed around the small cafeteria, and I could see girls nodding vigorously.

"Here is a list," I continued, gesturing to the paper in my hand. "A list for the boys, this time – a sort of _Best and Worst _list, if you will. But we won't be so shallow as to judge them on their physical attributes, no. Instead, we'll hold their habits to the microscope."

I looked down at the paper, adrenaline surging through me as I read off the first several categories.

"Most Likely to Sleep With The Whole Cheerleading Team on Prom Night, Biggest Nose-Picker, Most Likely To Sleep Through An Exam That's Worth 50% Of Your Grade, Guy With The Cheesiest Pick-Up Lines…" My voice trailed away as laughter rang through the room; I heard a loud whistle and looked over to Edward's chair, where he had two fingers in his mouth and a beam on his beautiful face. From my towering position on the lunch table to the exultation rushing through my body, I felt like I was on top of the world.

After making a tiny bow, I carefully scooted off the table (it would have been horrible if my clumsiness had decided to present itself at this particular moment) and handed my list to the nearest girl. I recognized her as a girl in my English class, who was named Amanda. She accepted my offering of the list with a huge smile on her round face, and when I turned to head back to Edward, she slapped me on the back and said, "You go, Bella!"

On my way back to my friends, I smacked several stretched-out hands for victorious high-fives and was the receptor of many radiant grins. Putting on an air of nonchalance, I slipped back into my seat at the lunch table, avoiding the penetrating curious gazes coming from all around us. I looked up at Edward and let the corner of my mouth pull up slightly. "What'd you think?" I asked him, a bit of smugness creeping into my tone.

He clicked his tongue once, and then grinned. Wrapping his cool arms around my frame, Edward rested his chin on top of my head. He brushed his lips discreetly against my hair before pulling away slightly, so that he could gaze into my eyes.

"What do I think?" Edward repeated the question, quiet amusement shining in faceted features. "I think I am holding the bravest, most beautiful, most fearless woman I have ever known in my century on Earth."

As my chest grew tight with emotion and my heart glowed with triumph, I tried to make light of his words by responding teasingly, "That's quite an accomplishment."

Edward's face grew still, and for a moment all I could see was the pure feeling burning behind his thick-lashed golden eyes. Even within our bubble I became well aware of the many pairs of eyes in the lunch room focused solely on us, and for once, I didn't shy away from the attention.

He placed his hands on either side of my face and lowered his face to mine. My heart was beating so fast, I was afraid it would jump out of my chest and bounce towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mike's enraged and jealous face as he studied the way Edward's arms cradled me delicately. And then Edward spoke, his lilting voice tripping elegantly over the syllables, and I forgot everything else but his intent gaze upon my upturned face.

"I suppose it is," he whispered, and he kissed me.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Be sure to leave me a review to tell me what you thought. I really kind of love this new Bella, who doesn't shy away from social situations and isn't such a recluse. I wanted her to get her moment in the spotlight =). **


	7. Chapter 7: Edward Gets Schooled

**Hey guys, it has been a while, I know. Trust me, I know. To be truthful, I ditched you faithful readers for someone else, and that someone else goes by the name of Livejournal. I'm ashamed of it, but it's true. I've been writing RPF about Robert Pattinson/Kristen Stewart on my Livejournal account -- sparklezalways. So look me up on there if you wanna read some of that. Is it bad that I'm too lazy to provide you with a link? It is? Well, too bad :)**

**Here's a little one-shot where I give you some SMUT. (I'm hearing a horny roar in the audience, and I approve wholeheartedly.) Spoiler: Sexy schoolteacher Bella + sexually repressed Edward = one crazy, kinky, joy-filled night for the ages. **

* * *

I'd made up my mind. There was no turning back.

I had the house to myself, Charlie was out at one of Billy Black's spirited bonfires, and Edward was on his way over. Before I could chicken out completely, I grabbed my phone and texted four words that I hope I wouldn't regret: _Come through the window._

Edward would be confused, of course, since he was well aware of the fact that Charlie was gone and the house was ours tonight. He would assume on entering through the front door, but that would ruin my plans. My well-thought out, elaborate, risqué plans.

My heart was beating so fast and hard, I could practically hear it trying to pop out of my chest. I smoothed my hair anxiously, rubbing the skin beneath my heavily made-up eyes for errant mascara stains. I glanced in my full-length mirror fastened to my bedroom door, and I was stunned to see that I looked absolutely nothing like myself. Edward would be surprised, to say the least.

I had on a schoolteacher's outfit. Seems innocent, right? Well, the thing was, it totally wasn't. It was skimpy to the extreme, revealing to the max. My super-tight white button-down shirt was unbuttoned so my cleavage was on full display – cleavage that was in full, pert abundance thanks to my new Victoria's Secret black, lacy push-up bra. I was wearing a miniscule pleated plaid skirt, with white knee-high stockings to complement the tiny scrap of material. My platform shoes with big brass buckles had me tottering four inches higher than normal, though I would still be much shorter than Edward. My normally dull brown, boringly straight hair was curled to perfection, cascading down my shoulders in soft waves. I felt sexy and hot, and I began to blush deeply when I remembered that I had no panties on under my pathetic excuse of a skirt. That was for Edward's benefit.

I settled myself on my bed, waiting for the man who had inspired this private display of worship and affection. I crossed my legs jauntily, so he couldn't see up the skirt, and I folded my arms over my straining chest so extra skin spilled over. I had a ruler in my hand, and I began to smack my ass gently with the long, hard stick as Edward swung himself in my window, like he did every night when Charlie fell asleep.

This night, however, was different.

I didn't usually dress up in accordance with Edward's secret fantasy – a fantasy that was disclosed to me by his big brother Emmett, who loved to embarrass his little brother when it came to things like sex and pleasure. But when Em told me that Edward always had a thing for sexy schoolteachers, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

Edward turned around, and even though he was in the shadows, I could see his eyes gleam brightly through the darkness. He attempted to speak, but his voice cracked. I grinned.

"How did you kn—" But he cut himself off abruptly. "What is all this?" Edward finally managed to choke out, edging closer to where I lay on the bed.

I smiled again, biting my lip tantalizingly. I licked my lips slowly, and I caressed my legs with the ruler. I saw Edward's alert eyes follow my actions.

"I just thought we could shake things up a little tonight," I murmured, my voice low. "I thought we could make things … interesting."

Edward gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously. A bulge at the crotch of his jeans became very prominent.

"Now, Bella, I'm having every trouble restraining myself here," he whispered. "You aren't exactly making this self-control thing easy…"

I shook my head. I wasn't letting him get away that easy. "Why don't we just see where things go…?" I trailed off seductively, and without waiting for an answer, I grabbed his hand, pulling him down on the bed next to me.

I touched my lips to his, softly at first, but I pressed down harder when he kissed me back, his hands already reaching to encircle my waist. Our mouths moved in perfect synchronization, all nibbles and tugs and pulls with our lips, tongues, and teeth. Edward groaned as I pressed my ample cleavage into his stone hard chest. I writhed against him, making sure he felt my hardening nipples stroking his pectorals. His even louder groan let me know he had.

But I didn't want this night to be all about kissing.

"Why don't you explore the little costume I put on for you?" I purred into Edward's ear. His roving hands did not hesitate, and I noted with satisfaction that he seemed to be temporarily letting go of the self-control thing for one moment, for one night. A girl could hope, anyway. Especially a girl dressed in an uber-slutty, Playboy-worthy schoolteacher outfit.

He ran his hands over my tight white button-down, his fingers pausing by the black straps of my bra. Slowly, torturously, Edward's stretched hands ghosted over the swells of my breasts, and my nipples automatically hardened beneath his teasing fingers. I moaned, arching my back into his hands. One long finger rubbed my right nipple; another long finger tugged and pinched my left. I moaned loudly again, and I gave mental thanks that Charlie was out of the house. If my overprotective father had been sound asleep in the next room during all of this, I don't think God would ever forgive me.

Edward's searching hands continued their trail down my body, pausing to massage soft circles on my stomach and tweak my belly button. Finally, they reached the upper hem of my skirt, and Edward stopped.

I immediately opened my mouth to protest, but Edward pressed one finger against my lips to silence me for a moment.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked me, his golden eyes quickly transforming into solid orbs of seriousness. "This could be dangerous – me getting so physically intimate with you. I can't promise you anything. Although I'm 99.9% certain that I would never hurt you, there's always that 0.1% chance where things could go terribly, terribly wrong. I just want you to know all the possibilities and options. So, are you sure?"

I stroked his forearm, tugging his chin down so I could gaze at him squarely in the eyes.

"Edward, I have never been surer about anything in my entire life."

And with that, Edward's fingers trailed down the thin fabric of my skirt. I sighed in anticipation, my mound already throbbing at the thought of his fingers touching me there. Edward reached his hand under my skirt, and when his fingertips skimmed the bare skin between my thighs, he gasped audibly in surprise. I saw the shock and pleasure register on his face.

"No panties?" he asked gruffly, his voice a deep rasp in my ear.

"No panties," I affirmed, and smirked.

He growled, the noise coming from deep within his chest. He rubbed small circles on my aching mound, and the ecstasy that burned through me was unlike anything I'd previously experienced. I felt myself growing embarrassingly wet at his gentle touch, and I laughed nervously when I felt my inner juices pour onto his working fingers. But then Edward's topaz eyes shone with something like lust, and he brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them all over, licking my juices off of him, and I wasn't embarrassed at all anymore. Nope, I was just very, very turned on.

Edward returned to work, plunging two fingers into my tight opening while I groaned in joy. He worked them in and out, in and out, while I arched my back, writhing around as I reached my point of climax. His fingers soon found my clit, massaging the dripping wet flap of skin until I reached the point of no return, and I orgasmed wildly.

As stars burst beneath my shut eyelids and tingles erupted all over my body, I could only think of one thing: _Edward Cullen is amazing with his hands, and I ain't just talkin' about his musical talent._

When I was done, my chest heaving, I sat up, easing myself off the bed and onto the floor. I kneeled there. Edward also sat up, a confused frown creasing his smooth forehead. He swung his legs around so his feet touched the floor. He was in a perfect position for what I was about to do next.

He seemed bewildered by my actions, but I spoke before he could voice his concern.

"My turn."

And the brilliant smile that spread across Edward's face was truly dazzling.

* * *

**70 reviews = new update. New, smut-filled update ;)**


End file.
